injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cardiac (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)/Dialogues
This page contains the dialogues for the Marvel: Legends of Infinity character, Cardiac. Cardiac is voiced by Ken Thomas. Main Game Characters Captain America *'Captain America': You could use some exercise. *'Cardiac': This heart does need a little pumping. *'Captain America': Let's hope you can keep up the pace! *'Captain America': I admire how determined you are, Wirtham. *'Cardiac': I'm as good in beating up bad guys as I am helping people. *'Captain America': Show me what you got! *'Captain America': We need every bit of help we can get. *'Cardiac': Count me in, Captain. *'Captain America': Time to prove yourself, then. *'Cardiac': Captain Rogers. *'Captain America': Doctor Wirtham. *'Cardiac': Maybe it's not the best time for formalities... *'Cardiac': You'll find out that my armor's as strong as your shield, Captain. *'Captain America': That suit of yours is Vibranium? *'Cardiac': Technically it's the skin mesh but, yeah. *'Cardiac': Think a doctor can't fight a few thugs? *'Captain America': Your move, son. *'Cardiac': That was a surprise... Iron Man *'Iron Man': This is a no brainer. *'Cardiac': My suit's Vibranium, fool. *'Iron Man': Well, this is interesting... *'Iron Man': Perhaps an application to Stark Industries may benefit you, doctor. *'Cardiac': I care more of the people than all your money, Stark. *'Iron Man': (Sigh) Here we go, again. *'Iron Man': No offense, but your heart needs a little improvement. *'Cardiac': Don't try to meddle with my heart. *'Iron Man': Awh, did I break your heart? *'Cardiac': Think a doctor can't fight a few thugs? *'Iron Man': This is the big leagues you're dealing with, chum. *'Cardiac': A misjudgment you have yet to regret. *'Cardiac': It'd be wise for you to back away. *'Iron Man': The Invincible Iron Man never surrenders. *'Cardiac': You lost your only chance, tin man. *'Cardiac': Get ready for another heart attack, Stark. *'Iron Man': I thought you were my friend, Elias? *'Cardiac': You're not the only heartbreaker here, Iron Man. Thor *'Thor': I sense great honor within your soul. *'Cardiac': Thanks... I guess? *'Thor': One that must be tested in battle! *'Thor': I presume you are a healer? *'Cardiac': I'm as good in beating up bad guys as I am helping people. *'Thor': Ha! I like you. *'Thor': I accept thy challenge, mortal. *'Cardiac': Don't think I'll go easy on you! *'Thor': Verily, thine request shall be fulfilled. *'Cardiac': Could use some Asgardian magic to help people, Thunder God. *'Thor': Asgard cannot intervene with the lives of humans, I'm afraid. *'Cardiac': Says the guy who did a hostile takeover on Earth. *'Cardiac': I'm not scared of a little thunder. *'Thor': Would a hurricane scare you, mortal? *'Cardiac': Now that's what I call a test! *'Cardiac': You know, your lightning does nothing but refresh me. *'Thor': You have never tasted the might of Mjolnir. *'Cardiac': You think a little mallet would'a stopped me? Wolverine *'Wolverine': What's the matter, bub? *'Cardiac': You owe me a rematch. *'Wolverine': Dammit, didn't Kurt explain to you what happened? *'Wolverine': This ain't gonna go nicely, Cardiac. *'Cardiac': Don't overestimate your chances. *'Wolverine': Your funeral, bub. *'Wolverine': Your place ain't in the field, boy. *'Cardiac': My suit's Vibranium, fool. *'Wolverine': Ever heard of Adamantium? *'Cardiac': So, the best there is at what you do? *'Wolverine': But what I do isn't very nice. *'Cardiac': Too bad what I'll do to you ain't gonna be nice too. *'Cardiac': Your healing factor would be blessing to all, mutant. *'Wolverine': Trust me bub, it didn't work out the first time around. *'Cardiac': 'Least I can test your regeneration speed. *'Cardiac': You are too dangerous around these people. *'Wolverine': Relax, I'm on your side. *'Cardiac': Prove it to me! Invisible Woman Ms. Marvel Human Torch Star-Lord Hulk Storm Spider-Man Valkyrie Black Widow Black Panther Ghost Rider *'Ghost Rider': You stand no chance against the Spirit of Vengeance. *'Cardiac': My suit's Vibranium, fool. *'Ghost Rider': That will not suffice against the might of Hellfire! *'Ghost Rider': Don't get in the way. I have souls to punish. *'Cardiac': Isn't that supposed to be the Punisher's thing? *'Ghost Rider': He's not the only one on call, fool. *'Ghost Rider': This isn't your concern, Cardiac. *'Cardiac': But you sure as hell are threatening people. *'Ghost Rider': Protecting the damned, are you now? *'Cardiac': So, you're the Ghost Rider? *'Ghost Rider': Johnny Blaze will be the last name you'll ever hear after this. *'Cardiac': I'm not picking a fight, dammit! *'Cardiac': How do you breathe with a skeleton body? *'Ghost Rider': Don't need one. I'm an immortal, sin-cleansing machine. *'Cardiac': Then I don't have to hold back. *'Cardiac': I'm not afraid of you, even one bit. *'Ghost Rider': Let's see what the Penance Stare has to say about that. *'Cardiac': You can't hit a good man with that, Ghost Rider. Vision Hawkeye Gamora Silver Surfer Red Skull Ultimo Loki Lady Deathstrike Super-Skrull Nebula MODOK Doctor Doom Zzzax Magneto Venom Hela Gorgon Taskmaster Mystique Mephisto *'Mephisto': I can return Joshua to your arms, Mister Wirtham. *'Cardiac': Leave him alone, demon! *'Mephisto': Oh, how far has he fallen into Hades. *'Mephisto': Another day, another soul. *'Cardiac': I deal with no devils, Mephisto. *'Mephisto': Unless I tear off that iron heart of yours. *'Mephisto': I wonder how tender your heart is. *'Cardiac': Don't overestimate your chances. *'Mephisto': (Chuckles) This is gonna be fun. *'Cardiac': Don't even think I'll yield to you. *'Mephisto': All you have to yield is your soul, human. *'Cardiac': That was a surprise... *'Cardiac': Time for an overcharge! *'Mephisto': My power is beyond you, mortal. *'Cardiac': Can't say I've tried, fella! *'Cardiac': Prepare yourself for a serious cardiac arrest! *'Mephisto': Is that the best thing you can say ? *'Cardiac': Wait until you see what I can do. High Evolutionary *'High Evolutionary': You are truly a unique specimen. *'Cardiac': Thanks... I guess? *'High Evolutionary': Sadly, you're still a lower life-form. *'High Evolutionary': What a creative application of Vibranium. *'Cardiac': You want some of this? *'High Evolutionary': When the Savage Land's riches are still within my grasp? Maybe later. *'High Evolutionary': Evolution is the only true path. *'Cardiac': Sure, you're gonna get beatdown evolved in a couple of seconds! *'High Evolutionary': Seems like I have well misjudged you, Doctor. *'Cardiac': Think a doctor can't fight a few thugs? *'High Evolutionary': You think a simpleton can handle the next step in human evolution? *'Cardiac': Prove it to me! *'Cardiac': Go back to whatever mountains your ass is supposed to be! *'High Evolutionary': The Wundagore Mountains are where I conduct my experiments. *'Cardiac': So much for being a "High Evolutionary". *'Cardiac': Time to go for the big leagues! *'High Evolutionary': Evolution is far beyond the "big leagues". *'Cardiac': Kicking your ass still counts as big leagues, Wyndham. Leader Sphinx Secret Characters Green Goblin Cyclops Ronan Falcon Ultron DLC Characters Winter Soldier Heimdall Jessica Jones Korath *'Korath': These humas interlopers are thoroughly annoying! *'Cardiac': Wait until you taste my Beta Staff. *'Korath': Then you won't deny my Beta Batons! *'Korath': Earth belongs to the Kree Empire. *'Cardiac': You don't just count the Avengers as her protectors, chum. *'Korath': No matter. The Pursuer will end you the same. *'Korath': You think your Vibranium will save you? *'Cardiac': You think your funky-ass helmet will save you? *'Korath': There can only be one of us! *'Cardiac': It'd be wise for you to back away. *'Korath': The Pursuer never stops, fool! *'Cardiac': You lost your only chance, tin man. *'Cardiac': Think a doctor can't fight a few thugs? *'Korath': You are well below me, human. *'Cardiac': A misjudgment you have yet to regret. *'Cardiac': Get ready for a heart attack! *'Korath': You don't know how severe your circuits will be, automaton. *'Cardiac': Can't say I've tried, fella! Titannus Surtur Doctor Strange Uatu Sentinel Elektra Blade Killmonger Spider-Woman Rogue Stardust Black Bolt Costume-Exclusive Characters Category:Dialogue